Ten O'Clock Epiphany
by jacksparrow589
Summary: When Maes comes in for his daily rant, Roy realizes something very important. T for one word. Written for sheer entertainment. Hopefullly read for the same reason. Royai.


**Ten O'Clock Epiphany**

It was really nothing new that Roy Mustang could not concentrate on work. It just was not possible. However, lately, he his distraction had found a certain manifestation in one First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

He had no idea why, but anytime he thought about her, had to meet with her, or even just glimpsed her, his work moved so far down the priority list that she would shoot him if she knew.

And worst of all? He did not know why. He just could not figure it out. What was so infinitely special about this one woman that she occupied the majority of his thoughts during work and even outside of work? It drove him up the walls, on the ceiling, and back around again for good measure.

What was that little flip in his chest whenever she locked eyes with him?

Why the hell did he want to see her in a dress?

How did she do it?

Had he finally lost it? This certainly was not normal!

But the most burning question (and the one that annoyed him most because he did not know why he wanted the answer to it): Did she feel the same way?

He happened to be pondering this as Maes came in for his daily rant (ten o'clock AM, on the mark) about how wonderful Elysia and Gracia were and why Roy should get a wife.

Then, suddenly, it hit him.

_I'm in love. That's the only possible explanation. It has to be._

"Maes," he said absently, "Shut up. I'm thinking."

Not used to being deterred quite this early, Maes' volume increased. "About _what_? All that should be going through that head of yours is that you should be in the same state of marital bliss as me! I mean, come on…"

He was not going to stop, so Roy just let him rant. He could tune him out, anyway; he had been doing it for years.

About this love thing… what next? It did not come with a manual, that was for sure. He had no idea as to what she felt or thought. He could trust Maes to give him advice, but that would mean letting him win. Man as Roy was, he could not afford to lose this battle.

He still thought it was weird. He loved the sharp-tongued sharpshooter who could order him around and knock him on his ass and call him useless in the rain, and got off scot-free for it.

_That's not all there is to her, though. Wait… what the- why am I digging myself in deeper? This is not going to help me! What if she gets killed or someone captures her or-_

"_Shut__** up**_!" bellowed Roy at the top of his lungs.

Maes looked at him strangely. "I haven't said a word for five minutes. You were too busy arguing with yourself to notice, apparently."

"Maes, I _am_ in love, you idiot, I just hadn't really noticed until now."

He regretted saying that the instant he said it. Maes's eyes glinted maniacally. "Really now? So, who is it? Does she know? When's the wedding?"

Roy grit gloved fingers together, feeling the beginnings of sparks. "Shut up, Maes! I said I just figured it out, didn't I? I really mean, 'now'! Seven minutes ago, to be precise."

"Y'know, for just having figured out that you're in love with a girl, you're awfully pissy," Maes pointed out.

"Well, you would be, too, if she wor-" Roy stopped himself just before he gave out the giveaway.

"If she…?" Maes prodded. "You can tell me, Roy! We've been best buddies for eons! Just spit it out!"

"No, I'm not saying any more here. Go back to your office; I'm sure you have work to do."

It took Maes only a moment to put two and two together. "Ah… the one girl you could never have just because she-" he lowered his tone to a barely audible whisper "-_works under you._" The volume returned to normal. "Don't worry. I won't say a word. But you'd better."

Roy sighed. "And how, pray tell, would that work out, Maes?"

Maes shrugged. "Dunno. Have fun figuring that out. Toodles!"

Putting his head on his desk, Roy let out a long breath. "I guess I have to come right out and say it, don't I?"

It was then that Riza poked her head in. "Just checking that you're working, sir."

Roy picked up his pen and began to sign the papers mindlessly. "Yes, Lieutenant, I am. Thanks for checking."

Looking confused, she muttered a quick, "You're welcome?" and turned to go.

Part of him screamed to just say it, but the more cautious part won. He had to wait until that stupid fraternization law was gone.

"I've gotta become Führer _really_ soon. I can't stand it any longer," Roy muttered to himself.

Conviction renewed, he continued signing papers.

**END!**

**A/N: I was seriously just listening to some random song when I got the idea for this. I immediately started writing, and this was what I got a half-hour later. It was awesome!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. What I did right, what I did wrong, what you had for breakfast... Yeah. More of the first two. Less of the third unless you are so compelled to tell.**

**EDIT: July 14, 2008- I had to delete the WHOLE STORY because there was ONE little grammar mistake that was bugging the heck out of me.**


End file.
